


Something Like Okay

by gryvon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bullying, Choosing Ceremony, Everyone Is Alive, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Sassy Peter Hale, Self Confidence Issues, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, SterekFest, Top Derek, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't looking to be chosen but then Derek Hale comes along and picks him anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written live for #SterekFest. Soon to be heavily edited and re-written as updates resume. - 8/21/16

Stiles sat at the top of the bleachers and stared down at the crowd below. They seemed happy, boisterous, so opposite Stiles' own mood. He hated these ceremonies. They were pointless. He shouldn't even be here, but his dad was the Sheriff so he had to go.  
He was going to get flak for it, like he always did. They'd say he was being pretentious, like he was reaching above his station.

"You okay?" Stiles turned and blinked in surprise. A hot older man in a leather jacket took a seat next to him. Stiles was smitten.

"Yeah." He looked away before he could start blushing, or worse, say something stupid. He always said stupid things in front of his crushes.

"This your first choosing ceremony?" The hot guy asked.

Stiles shook his head. "No. You?"

The guy nodded. "Yeah. I just got back from college in New York."

What would that be like, so far away from the classmates that picked on him? He couldn't wait to be free of Beacon Hills and its bullies. "Was it nice there?" Stiles asked.

"It wasn't home," the man said, a wistful look in his eye.

"Shouldn't you be down there?" Stiles asked, nodding to where people flocked around Cora. There was supposed to be another Hale here today.

"No." The guy shook his head. "I like it up here. What about you? Why aren't you going after Cora?"

"She terrifies me," Stiles admitted. "I'd probably get punched just for saying hello." Jocks surrounded her. He'd never get close.

"She wouldn't punch you," the man scoffed.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "It's not her I'm worried about." He shrugged. "Besides, she's not my type."

"What is your type?" The hot guy leaned a little closer into Stiles's personal space. Stiles wanted to close the distance between them.

"Hot guys in leather jackets who hang out on bleachers," Stiles said, feeling his face turn red at the admission.

The guy grinned, showing white teeth. He had a nice smile. Stiles wanted to see more of it. "Is that so?"

Stiles blushed and looked away.What the hell was he doing hooking up at a Choosing Ceremony? This wasn't about him.

"You should meet my parents," the hot guy said suddenly.

Stiles blinked. "Don't you think it's a little soon for that?"

The guy's grin widened. He looked like found something very amusing. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"We just met, so, no. I don't."

The guy held out his hand. "Derek Hale. I choose you."

"What?" Stiles jerked backwards, nearly smacking his head against the wall but Derek's hand intercepted.

Derek took Stiles's hand. "Come on. You'll like them." He stood, pulling Stiles up with him.

Stiles followed numbly. What was he doing? His brain was screaming 'abort, abort' but his body kept going. Several pairs of eyes turned towards them as they descended the bleachers hand in hand. The jocks around Cora were sending him hate-filled glares. Man, school was going to be rough on Monday.

"Mom, Dad, this is..." Derek turned to him expectantly.

"Stiles," he said weakly, staring up at the very imposing werewolves he was being presented to. He looked around for his dad, but the sheriff was nowhere in sight. There went his hope of salvation.

The woman extended her hand. "Hello, Stiles." She turned towards Derek. "Isn't he a little young?"

"He's right here," Stiles muttered. Derek smirked.

Talia regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "I can see why you like him. Welcome to the family, Stiles."

"Isn't that a bit... sudden?" Stiles asked. "I mean, we just met like two seconds ago and now I'm family?"

Derek shrugged. "I chose you. That makes you family."

Stiles frowned. "Things don't work like that. It's not that simple."

"It does with werewolves," Talia said. "There's an instinct. We just know when we find the right person."

"Yeah, but, me? I think you have the wrong person," Stiles said. There was no way he was good enough. Not a loser like him

Derek took Stiles's hand and squeezed. "I know it's right. You're the only one for me."

Stiles blushed. He couldn't believe this was happening. Not to him. Things like this didn't happen to him. "So... what now?" Stiles asked. "I have no idea how this choosing thing works."

"How about a date?" Derek asked. "Dinner and a movie?"

Stiles blinked. He'd never been on a date before. No one had ever wanted to go on a date with him. "Y-yeah. Okay."

"Are your parents here?" Talia asked. "We should meet. Discuss arrangements."

"Yeah. My father's here. He's the Sheriff." 

"John Stilinski, right? We've met before."

Stiles nodded weakly. "He's here somewhere."

"We'll find him," Talia said. "You two enjoy your date."

Stiles followed Derek out of the gymnasium, feeling a little weak. He was going on a date with Derek Hale. He had a feeling his life was about to get a lot more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles walked into his bedroom in a bit of a daze. His date with Derek had been everything he'd ever imagined a real date would be. They held hands during the movie. Derek had bought him popcorn with extra butter and a large Coke. Then, afterwards, they'd gone to Stiles's favorite pizza place and shared a small pepperoni pizza with extra cheese.

A knock on his door startled him and Stiles turned to face his dad.

"You okay there, son?"

He dropped to sit on his bed. "Just a little dazed, I guess."

John stepped into the room. "I don't blame you. It's been a big day for you."

Stiles nodded. His first date. Derek had even driven him home in his sweet Camaro. Stiles felt a little bit of car envy, even though he totally loved his Jeep.

"We need to talk about what the choosing means for you."

"Do I have to go live with them?" He didn't know much about the Hale home situation. He knew there were other kids his age that were part of the pack that lived with the Hales, but he wasn't sure he was quite ready for that. He'd miss his dad too much and it would just be weird, living with someone he'd just met.

John chuckled. "No, you don't have to live with them. You can stay here. I'd actually prefer that you stayed here, at least until you're of age."

Stiles blinked. "Of age for what?"

John gave him a look. "Do I really need to answer that?"

There was only one thing Stiles could think of where his age might matter. "Sex?" He squeaked out. 'I don't- I mean, I-"

"Calm down. It's part of the choosing ceremony, yes, but no one expects that of you until you're ready. And by ready, I mean after you're eighteen. Derek's a lot older than you, but he knows not to pressure you into anything. I don't want you to do anything unless you're comfortable with it."

"Jesus, dad. We haven't even kissed and you're already giving me the sex talk."

"It's something we need to talk about."

"I know all about the birds and the bees," Stiles said, blushing. "We don't need to go over this."

"How about werewolves and knotting? They don't cover that sort of thing in health class."

Stiles was going to die of embarrassment. Literally die. "I-I... how... what..."

"When a werewolf mates with their chosen, there's a physiological response and-"

"No!" Stiles interrupted. "No, no, no. We are not talking about this, not right now. I just had my first date of, like, ever, and you are not ruining it by giving me the werewolf sex talk. Save that for some other time. Like never. How does never sound?"

"Stiles..."

"Nope." He covered his ears with his hands. "Not listening anymore."

His dad laughed and shook his head. "Fine, but don't think you're getting away from this conversation. We are going to have it."

"Later. Much later."

"Alright. Good night, Stiles."

"Night."

As soon as his dad was gone, Stiles let himself fall backwards. What had his life just become?

* * *

Stiles was not surprised when he was slammed into a locker first thing Monday morning.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Stilinski?" Jackson Whittmore snarled, his face centimeters from Stiles own.

"I... I'm not."

Jackson backed off only so he could shove Stiles back again. "You don't belong with the Hales."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Sorry, my ass. You wanted it, you little slut. Did you spread your legs for him already?"

Stiles blushed. He hadn't even considered the possibility of having sex with Derek yet. He wasn't even sure he was ready to have sex. How was that even going to work with them both being dudes?

A fist slammed into the locker next to Stiles's head and he flinched. "God, you make me sick." Jackson's fist pulled back again and Stiles closed his eyes with a whimper, turning away from the blow he knew was coming.

"That's enough," a familiar voice interrupted. Stiles blinked his eyes open and stared in amazement as Cora Hale, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, and Isaac Lahey pushed their way through the crowd that had gathered around them. "Let him go."

Stiles slumped against the lockers as Jackson and his cronies backed away. What the hell was going on? Cora glared at them until they slunk away, dispersing with the crowd. She turned her piercing gaze back to him.

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

Erica raised an eyebrow. "Did you hit your head or something, Stilinski?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I'm not sure."

Cora held out her hand. He stared at it, unsure what to do. He slowly reached out to take her hand. She pulled him away from the lockers. His first steps were unsteady but her grip kept him upright.

"Do you need to see the nurse?" Cora asked.

"What? No. I'm fine."

There was a chorus of unconvinced looks. He let go of Cora's hand and stepped to the side.

"I am. Fine, I mean. I just need... books... I need my books, so I'm going to..." He waved in the direction of his locker. They didn't say anything so he took that as a good point to leave and head toward his locker.

They followed.

He pulled out the book he needed for class just as the bell rang. He darted down the hall to his classroom. They followed at a more sedate pace, not leaving until he was through the door and in the classroom.

Apparently Cora and her werewolf friends were taking that whole 'family' thing to heart. Stiles wasn't going to complain if it meant less collisions with lockers.

Things were starting to look up for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles's good mood lasted a whole of an hour until he was tripped, almost tumbling down the stairs on his way to Economics. He got shoved twice but every time he looked, the culprit had disappeared into the crowd. So maybe the whole Cora pack thing wasn't as helpful as he thought. It only worked when they were there and he wasn't about to ask for an escort to every class.

He sat down next to Scott at their usual empty table feeling sore and a little abused. He was half expecting someone to "accidentally" spill their tray on him or something.

A shadow fell over their table and Stiles flinched, expecting something to be dumped on him.

"A little jumpy, Stilinski?" Erica said as she takes a seat beside him.

Stiles almost breathed a sigh of relief, but he kept it in. He didn't want to show how relieved he is that they're here. "Yeah. A little."

Cora, Boyd, and Isaac took seats on the other side of the table. "Rough day?" Cora asked.

"Too much Adderall," Stiles lied. Cora raised an eyebrow and he belatedly realized that werewolves can hear lies. He shrugged and she seemed to let it go at that.

Scott looked between them all with a bit of wonder. Scott had always been a bit of a werewolf groupie and now that Stiles had been chosen, he'd been all over Stiles for details that Stiles couldn't give.

Cora looked at Scott. "You look like you have questions."

"Are you going to sit with us everyday?" Scott asked, sounding a bit awed.

"That's the idea," Cora said. "Unless you have an objection?"

"No objection here," Scott said, raising his hands. "I think it's pretty cool."

Cora looked at him and Stiles shrugged again. "There's room at the table."

"Then we're good," Cora said. "Mom wants you and your dad to come over for dinner Saturday, if you're free."

"We're free. I think. I have to check with my dad."

"Please do. Mom and Dad are really looking forward to spending more time getting to know you."

Stiles blushed. "There's not much to know. I'm just a regular guy."

Erica bumps his shoulder. "You're a werewolf's chosen. There's nothing regular about you now."

* * *

Stiles stepped out of the building at the end of the school day and stopped, staring. There was a Camaro parked at the end of the sidewalk and there was Derek leaning against it. His eyes landed on Stiles, picking him out of the crowd in a way that was unnatural - supernatural.

Stiles walked up. "Hey." He can feel the eyes of crowd on him. He doesn't like it.

Derek pushed off from the side of the car. "Hey." His hand comes up and pulls Stiles gently towards him. He leaned down for a kiss. Stiles hesitated before leaning into the kiss. Derek gave him a strange look as he pulled away. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." Stiles had only been pushed into the lockers twice after lunch.

"Cora said you had a run in with a bully this morning." Derek's hand trailed down Stiles's arm.

"Did she now?"

"I was worried about you." The words filled Stiles with warmth. It'd been a while since someone besides Scott and his dad worried about him.

"I'm fine," Stiles said. "Just the usual high school bullying."

Derek frowned. "You shouldn't have to deal with that. Cora-"

"Cora can't be everywhere."

"Then the pack-"

Stiles reached out and grabbed Derek's arm. "It's fine. It was an isolated incident. I'm okay."

Derek sighed. "You sure?"

"Yeah." The parking lot was starting to clear out but the stares remained. "Look, can we just go somewhere? It's been a long day."

Derek smiled and leaned down for another kiss. "Yeah. I think we can do that."

* * *

Derek dropped him off at the school parking lot. Stiles's Jeep was in the shadows so he didn't notice the damage until he got up close. Both sides had been dinged and the driver's side window smashed. Someone had carved 'faggot' onto the hood.

Stiles banged his fist against the side of his Jeep.

Maybe he wasn't going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
